Delete this post
About Desh: Quotes: "' Strength is nothing, if you can not hit your enemy '" - While fighting Rixion "' I guess you don't want to see me angry' .. " - While fighting a strong enemy "' This time wasn't my fault ! ' - While something explodes Relationships with common caracters: Sonic: The first meeting between Sonic and Desh, was also their first fight .. but since then have always been good friends Shadow: Because of his ability to control the chaos emeralds, Shadow considers Desh as a rival and at the same time a "brother" Tails: Desh and Tails have always been good friends Desh learned by Tails his mechanical and technical knowledge about biplanes and engines Amy Rose: Desh always liked Amy, for her sweetness, but they always been just friends During an adventure with Sonic and the others, the group of friends get separated and Desh and Amy, almost involuntarily, kissed, but it remained a secret between they two Relationships with fan characters free to add your caracter: Sonic.exe: '''Desh has met Sonic.exe after he chased him in the "World of Nightmares" to save Iris They two fought again when Desh and Raidon had wrongly created a double chaos control that teleported them to the "World of Nightmares" Desh has always considered Sonic.exe as a good opponent .. and a bad loser '''Iris the Cat: '''Iris is Desh's girlfriend.. and the first girl he ever kissed Over the years, the two had many quarrels and fights, but they've always loved each other like the first time '''Rixion the Hedgehog: Initially Desh hated Rixion because he killed his parents, but after long time travelling along with Sonic, he learned to control his feelings and still today considers Rixion just a rival Novo the Hedgehog: '''Desh considers him to be a friend of fighting Trasformations: '''Super Form: When Desh takes the 7 Chaos Emeralds, he can use their positive energy to turn into "Super Desh" Chaos Form: When his friends are injured, and if he has the 7 Chaos Emeralds, Desh can combine the positive and negative energy of the emeralds, to become "Chaos Desh" ( The transformation only works if Desh mantains control over his anger ) Hyper Form: When Desh takes the Super Emeralds, he can use their energy to turn into "Hyper Desh" ( It's not decided yet when or whether Desh will use this form ) Dark Form: When Desh see the enemy hurt his friends, or also when is really angry, he can use his negative energy to turn into "Dark Desh" Super Dark Form: When Desh see the enemy hurt his friends, and if he has the Chaos Emeralds, he can use their negative energy to turn into "Super Dark Desh" Evil Form: When desh is extremely angry, and he has with him the 7 Chaos Emeralds, he can combine his negative energy with emerald's negative energy to turn into "Evil Desh" ( When in this state, Desh doesn't distinguish friends and enemies, and attacks anyone on his way) Desh.exe: During the second battle against Sonic.exe, in an attempt to stop exe's attack and to protect Iris and Raidon from it, Desh absorbs part of the attack's energy, and his body and powers becomes pretty similar to Sonic.exe's ( In this form Desh can not use Chaos Emeralds' power ) Weaknesses: * Dizziness * Frost Game appearances: [ This part is still under construction ] Sonic Heroes: Team Composition: Desh [ Team leader ][ Fly type ] - Iris [ Power type ] - Raidon [ Speed type ] Team Blast "Burning Ice": When activates team blast, Raidon uses his ice powers to freeze enemies, while Desh and Iris combine their powers to create "Chaos Fireballs" and destroy them all Team Introduction: Desh, Raidon and Iris were enjoying a well-deserved break from their adventures: they three had gone to the beach, but soon they get attacked by some robots, and while they were fighting, a robotic arm steals to Raidon his chaos emerald; They three look up and notice Eggman flying away with his egg-mobile, and so, suspecting that he was planning something, they decide to pursue him Seaside Hill: '''The adventure begins in Seaside Hill, where the team of heroes wanted to go to relax; Iris doesn't like this zone because she's afraid of the ocean, but nevertheless, the team easily reaches Eggman at the end of the area '''Grand Metropolis: [ ... ] Casino Park: Raidon loves shiny things, indeed Desh and Iris had to save Raidon many times by Eggman's robots, while he was distracted by the brighting lights of the area Rail Canyon: [ ... ] Frog Forest: The chase continues, in the zone that Iris hates the most on mobius: the team proceeds rapidly between frogs and robots, until they meet sonic and his team During the team battle, unlike the other teams, Desh and Sonic face off in a 1 vs. 1fight, to decide who will stop Eggman Hang Castle: The only thing that worried Desh in the area .. was the fact that many towers were suspended on nothing ( In this game Desh was still afraid of height ) Iris and Raidon however, were very scared because of the ghosts appeared on the way Egg Fleet: '''Desh hates this area, because it's too high, but despite that, along with his team, will do his best to stop Eggman At the end of the zone the team will face off the Egg Emperor, and without much difficulty, they destroy it, and recover the chaos emerald that Eggman (Neo Metal Sonic) has took from Raidon. '''Metal Madness: [ ... ] Rank Quotes: A rank: That's how we do this - Desh / We're unbeatables - Iris / Well done guys- Raidon B rank: Get ready Egg Face - Desh / Yuuu - Iris / Together to win - Raidon C rank: Quite good.. - Desh / That's ok.. - Iris / Guess it's good enought - Raidon D rank: Haa.. come on - Desh / However we've did it - Iris / Not so bad - Raidon E rank: Grr.. Chaos bla.. - Desh / Not our Day - Iris / We have to be faster - Raidon Trivia: * Desh is fly a character, but he can't really fly.. he use Chaos Control to allow his team to reach places that otherwise would be unattainable Other attires: Extreme gear attire: 'White gloves, Sports shoes, Red neckerchief, Two golden earrings on the left ear '''Sonic Heros attire: ' '''Winter attire: Desh's story: Introduction: Born in a small house in the countryside, at the age of 14 years he saw his parents killed by a mysterious blue hedgehog named "Rixion"... From that day on, he left the house and his brother to become strong enough to avenge his parents ... during his journey, he found a blue hedgehog, and thinking it was the same one that killed his parents attacked him ... but soon cleared up the misunderstanding and the two became friends ... And so, the real adventure began. Full story: Click here for full story Trivia: * Desh was secretly in love with Iris from first time he saw her .. but .. he was too shy to tell her * Unlike Sonic, Shadow and Silver, when Desh performs the "Super Transformation" his eyes becomes blue Category:Good Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Hedgehogs Category:Orphan Category:Fighter Category:Free Fighter Category:Freedom Fighter Category:Mobian Category:Chaos User Category:Fast